


A Summoner's Anniversary

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [38]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: FEHeroesWeek2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Seven short stories to celebrate FEHeroes Week 2020. November 16 - 22, 2020Comics will be updated daily.Day 1. Teamwork/Best team | DutyDay 2. Unit Alt | Sharing StoriesDay 3. In the Aether Resort | ReunionDay 4. Different Realms | Bond/Bonding TimeDay 5. Favorite Unit | Strength/Weakness (Boon/Bane)Day 6. Weapon Type | AccessoriesDay 7. FEH Characters | Summoner's Daily Life
Relationships: Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 1





	A Summoner's Anniversary

**Teamwork/Best team | Duty**

“Did you know I was summoned to Askr one full year ago today?” Kiran lent back in her chair, cradling the back of her head with her hands. She stared at the ceiling of the strategy room, distracted from her work.

“Uh huh.” Ranulf, only half listening, dipped the taper tip of his long pen in the ink pot, and continued to scribble notes on the paperwork laid out in front of him.

There were many heroes working that morning in the strategy room under the watchful eye of Soren sitting at his front desk. The heroes sat at shared tables, reading or quietly sharing stories about their battles. The summoner and her champion had been working together to create a team composition for the upcoming trials in the Tempest Vortex.

Kiran sighed, tipping her chair back, deep in her own thoughts. “I mean I know most summoners celebrate their anniversary coming to Askr in a few months, BUT I ended up coming late to the game...” She pouted, rocking her chair for a moment. Her eyes then widen with a wonderful idea, letting the weight of her body fall forward on the chair, the wooden legs squeaking on the floor beneath. “Hey! It’s almost been a year since you came to Askr too! Maybe we can celebrate together? Do something fun!”

“Maybe.” Ranulf didn’t look up from his work, continuing to jot down notes. “But it might be better to just wait, and celebrate when the other summoners do.” He shrugged, and nodded his head towards the mage glaring from behind the desk at front of the room. “Besides, we have a lot of work to do today, and Soren wants our submissions for team compositions on his desk before noon.”

“Fine…” Kiran huffed, the rush of her breath catching the flyways that hung around her face. She picked up the blank roster that was in need of names, hero names. “So who do we have available to send in?”

Ranulf stopped what he was working on, placing his pen aside. “I was thinking of Aversa and, let’s see…” He picked up a stack of files, leafing through the top few. “Ah, Corrin!”

“Wouldn’t Aversa rather work with Robin?”

“Robin, Corrin. Corrin, Robin.” He snorted, shrugging while he reviewed the files. “Who can tell when you’re flying that high in the air? I’m sure she won’t notice the difference. I mean they both have the same colour hair.” He snickered, imagining the whole scene.

“Yeah, but one’s a dragon. Kind of…” Kiran pointed out, scrunching up her nose. “Aversa would notice that!”

“Isn’t Robin a dragon too?” He rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment.

“No, no.” She corrected him, smiling and taking the files, putting them aside. “You’re thinking of Grima again!”

“Oh!” Ranulf snickered, leaning over close to whisper in her ear, a sly smirk creeping across his lips. “Well, who knows, maybe Aversa will prefer Corrin’s ‘Yato’ after this. It does _drive_ heroes wild!”

Kiran snorted and laughed loudly at the crude joke, quickly throwing her hand up to muffle the giggles. “You’re right. I’m sure it will be fine!” She cleared her throat, regaining her composure, hoping they didn’t arouse any unwanted attention. “Who’s next?!”

“Ike and Lucina!” He sorted through a few more files, handing them over to her. “You know, the brave ones.”

“Ah, the dream team. Can’t go wrong there!” She placed the files on the top stack, smiling to herself. “Ever since they returned from the weapon refinery, there is little those two can’t conquer together!”

“They’ve come so far.” Ranulf dreamily mused, packing up his paperwork.

“All the heroes have!” Kiran used the small round stamp to finalize her choices, blowing gently on the wet ink, finishing their suggestions for the team rosters.

Ranulf reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder, a wide smile across his face. “And so have you, Kiran!”

“Yeah! Maybe I have!” Kiran nodded, looking at the names on the roster. It had taken a lot of practice, wins and defeats, before she was able to create solid teams like this. She returned Ranulf’s smile with her own, proud of herself for what she had accomplished during her first year in Askr.

Unaware of their lurking visitor. A large leather tome was dropped on the table in front of them, startling the pair and interrupting their moment together.

“I’ll assume by the racket you two are making that you’ve completed your morning tasks.” Soren dryly spoke, unamused by the two.

“Yes, Soren.” Kiran giggled, and rolled her eyes, handing over their paperwork. “All done!”

“Excellent. You can carry on with the rest of your daily duties.” Soren smirked, tucking the files under his arm. He paused, rapping his fingers on the folder, eyeing them carefully. “Unless you need me to assign some to you?” His eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

“Nope, nooo!” Kiran cried out, quickly gathering the items that belonged to her on the table, and shoving them into her satchel. “We have a full day scheduled!” She informed him loudly, turning her back and rubbing her hands together, chuckling quietly to herself. _“Of doing nothing…”_

“I’ll keep her busy, don’t you worry.” Ranulf laughed, rising from his seat, and clapping his summoner’s back. “Come on, Kiran, there’s still much work in Askr to be done today!”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Unit Alt | Sharing Stories**

“I could throw myself a party this weekend…” Kiran placed a fingertip on the edge of her chin, thinking out loud. She and Ranulf walked through the barracks corridors, passing the training yard full of heroes of the Order, dueling and flexing their muscles.

“What for?” Ranulf stared out at the yard, watching the heroes.

“My one-year anniversary of being summoned to Askr!” She reminded him, crossing her arms and pouting.

“Kiran!” A gentleman's voice called out down the corridor. “A moment, if you will?”

“Good morning, Laslow!” Kiran turned to happily greet her pleasant and cheery swordsman. “Ranulf and I were just about to take our morning tea break. Do you want to join us?”

“I’m afraid I will have to pass.” Laslow politely declined the offer, resting his hand over his chest, and bowing his head. “I have promised another my time this morning. Which brings me to my request.” He hesitated, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. “I was discussing sword-play with our dear dancer Inigo, and it turns out that he is interested in learning more!” His gaze moved from Kiran to Ranulf, and back to the summoner. “I was hoping to take leave from my duties in the field to teach the boy.”

“There are many swordsmen, and women, in Askr. The boy can learn from one of them. Hel! Let his parents do it!” Ranulf scoffed, shaking his head. The captain, unwilling to let go of one of his best warriors for no good reason. “We need you on Midgard’s Shield.”

“Ranulf.” Kiran placed her hand gently on his arm, to gain his attention, and defuse the situation. “How about you grab us a seat in the dining hall, and I’ll be right there after I hear Laslow out. You don’t want to miss getting the good muffins, and be stuck with bran, do you?!”

He looked at Laslow suspiciously, before he sighed with a defeated shrug. “Fine, but don’t take too long! I can only hold the Heavy Plate Corps off for so long on my own!” Ranulf chuckled, turning to leave.

“Sorry about that, but he does have a point. There are others that can take up Inigo’s training. Plus, do you really think it’s a good idea?” Kiran pulled Laslow to an alcove, away from where others might hear them. “What if Inigo figures out who you are? I mean who you _really_ are.”

“I know the situation is a bit unconventional.” Laslow began to explain. “I still have a hard time believing it myself, but to have a chance to mold his youthful mind. To give him the guidance I never had!” He nervously laughed. “I would be a fool not too!”

“It feels a bit manipulative. People shouldn’t know what their future holds, and there’s a chance their life paths can change!” Kiran crossed her arms, and slumped against the wall, looking at the young dancer in the training yard. “This Inigo may not have had the same experience as you. His path could be different to yours. Especially after coming to Askr! I just don’t think you should tamper with his life.” She shook her head, thinking of the outcomes. “It would be playing with fire.”

“I realize this.” He stood firm. “I know the risk may outweigh the reward.”

“Then why?” Kiran pressed.

His eyes began to glaze over, and his bottom lip quivered. “Because, I miss them.” Laslow turned his gaze away from her. Towards the yard, towards Inigo and his family. “I see Inigo and his parents, _my parents_ , in the training yard almost weekly. Happy, healthy, alive.” His eyes welled and a bittersweet smile creeped across his face. “A family. One I took for granted, and deeply regret now.” Laslow sniffed, and cleared his throat, straightening his posture with renewed determination. “I don’t want him to do the same. If he can just realize what they mean to him, so he doesn’t waste what little time he has left with them…”

“Oh, Laslow.” Kiran chuckled and looked at him endearingly, rubbing the side of his arm. “Even if he knew what his future held, it wouldn’t change how you feel. It might even make things worse.” She sighed, hoping he was taking her words into consideration. “I won’t stop you from pursuing this, but just remember you’ll always be a part of my family in Askr. Instead of trying to right wrongs for someone else, for things that haven’t happened yet.” Kiran gave him an encouraging smile. “Why don’t you focus on your own future? Focus on your life here and now.”

“Pardon me for the interruption!” A happy and cheery Inigo sauntered up to the pair. “Are you ready to continue my training Sir Laslow?”

Laslow took his time before addressing the young hero, chuckling at himself for a moment. “Forgive my forgetfulness, dear Inigo, but I just remembered that I am late for a prior engagement.” He sadly informed the boy. “I will make sure to hand-pick only the most skilled warrior to take up your training request when I return.”

The disappointed Inigo forced a curious smile, nodding that he understood, and saying his farewells before returning to the training yard.

“You’ve changed your mind?” Kiran quietly asked, following Laslow out of their private alcove.

“Yes.” He held his head high, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

“Why?”

“Because my Askran family needs me.” Laslow gently smiled down at his summoner. “Here and now.”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**In the Aether Resort | Reunion**

“Can’t we just go in for a second?!” Kiran pushed the tip of her nose against the glass of the shop window. “It is my anniversary…” She murmured, looking at the fancy accessories on display. “I wouldn’t mind getting a new hair clip to mark the occasion!”

“Maybe if we have time later.” Ranulf told her, tugging on her sleeve. “Let’s stay focused. The vegetables in the community garden aren’t going to harvest themselves!” He reached down to pick-up the wooden bushel basket.

“And you thought you wouldn’t make a good farmer!” Kiran giggled, picking up her basket, and spotting the captain of the Aether Raid’s team stepping out of the Armoury Shop next door. “Oh! Hey Claude! Did you have a successful battle?” She asked the Wyvern Rider, stopping him in his tracks.

“Actually, it kind of was a tricky one!” Claude confessed, running his hand threw his careless hair.

“Ophelia again? Or was it Eliwood?” She scrunched up her nose, thinking about facing those heroes. “They’re so annoying!”

“Nah, nothing like that.” Claude chuckled, a sentimental smile forming across his face as he recalled the battle. “It was more like a trip down memory lane.”

“Oh? How so?” Kiran inquired, tilting her head.

“Well, once our little group trudged down to the battlefield, and we took stock of the opposing force’s defense. I quickly realized that many of them were students of the Golden Deer house!” Claude exclaimed happily, recounting the details. “Even a younger version of my self was there!”

“Their summoner must have been a big fan!” Ranulf laughed, nudging Claude playfully.

“Yeah!” Claude nodded, taking a deep breath, and standing tall. “It did feel nice to be appreciated for once!”

“So, what did you do?” Kiran inquired, hugging her basket in anticipation. “I know some of those Golden Deer students can be a handful to deal with.”

 _“Lysithia!”_ Ranulf turned, coughing into his fist. _“Lysithia_ _!”_

“Nothing at first.” Claude continued, his laughter trailing away as his story moved forward. “I just watched them for a moment. It felt really good to see them all together again! Even Lorenz!” He looked up at the semi-blue dark skies, the floating castle scraping the atmosphere, the stars almost close enough to touch. Claude smiled while he reminisced about his young friends in Fódlan. About a time, long since passed for him. “They were so young, and blissfully unaware of what their future holds!”

Concerned, Kiran reached a comforting hand over, and rubbed Claude’s arm. “I’m sorry, that must have been kind of hard for you. Some of those theme teams can really pull at your heartstrings! I would totally understand if you decided to surrender.”

“Surrender?!” Claude’s eyes widened, taken aback by her suggestion. He threw his head back, and let out a belly full of laughter. “No way! I gave them Hel!” He made a fist, flexing his arm, a devilish look on his face. “Took down my younger self personally with… well his own bow!”

“Claude!” Kiran cried, not expecting his story to end that way.

“What?” He smirked, winking at them playfully before he continued. “After all, what kind of house leader would I be if I went easy on them? It’s my duty to keep them on their toes, keep their minds sharp.” Claude tapped his temple, his tone turning serious. “They’re going to need all the practice they can get if they are to weather the storm to come!”

“True.” Ranulf nodded in agreement. “Sometimes you learn more from your defeats than your victories!”

Kiran looked down at her bushel basket, and smiled them. “It’s the only way to weed out your weaknesses and cultivate your strengths!”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Different Realms | Bond/Bonding Time**

Kiran propped her head up with her hand, sitting with her elbow on the dining hall counter, stirring the tip of her fry in the small pot of gravy. “Maybe I will just pick-up a cake on my way home from work.” She sighed, and continued to stir the fry, the layer of gray becoming thicker and thicker.

“Just celebrate your anniversary with the other summoners next year.” Ranulf told her, taking a bite of his fish stick.

She huffed, and pouted, looking across the dining hall at the other heroes enjoying their lunch. “Oh no! Sakura and Sothis are arguing again! Sothis is always pressing Sakura’s buttons. Pushing her outside her comfort zone. Sothis means well, but Sakura looks so flustered sometimes. At least she’s starting to stand her ground more.” Kiran looked back at the soggy fry she held in her hand, brown goo dripping off the tip onto her plate. “I should really talk to Anna about them not sharing a barracks dorm room after lunch.”

Ranulf finished his meal, and started eating the left-overs she had on her plate. “How does Anna decide who rooms with who?” He asked, not that it matter to him since he rented one of the rooms in Kiran’s townhouse.

“I don’t know.” Kiran shrugged, laughing. “Sometimes it feels like she just pulls names out of a hat! Thank goodness most heroes get along with each other! Some have even formed really strong bonds since arriving to Askr! It’s kind of sweet.” She cheerfully popped the fry in her mouth.

“Oh, like who?” Ranulf asked, as he continued to eat her fries.

Kiran took a moment to think, swallowing what she had in her mouth. “Well, take Reinhardt and Veronica for example.” She pointed at the tall slim mage sitting with the young princess by the window. “He was always moping around after he arrived in Askr. Talking about how much he missed his sister. Then one day, when he was walking the castle corridors he came across Veronica crying in the hallway. She had just been summoned, and was heartbroken to learn that her brother, Bruno, wasn’t here in this Askr either.”

She sat back in her chair, recalling the details of the story she was told, while Ranulf order them some pie. “Reinhardt stopped when he spotted Veronica crying, and asked the poor girl what was wrong. Veronica just looked up at him, with large shiny eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Between sobs, she explained to him how much she missed her brother. That she thought Bruno would have been here for her.” Kiran folded her arms, chuckling to herself. “Well I guess that was enough to melt Reinhardt’s cold heart. He pledged then and there to help Veronica. To aid her in her quest to find her brother and reunite them in Askr.” She picked up her fork, and dug into the harvest berry pie that was placed in front of her. “Reinhardt has protected Veronica like she was his own sister ever since then!” Kiran mumbled, through pie filled chews.

“I guess they both got something out of it!” Ranulf laughed, topping his slice with a large dollop of sweetened whip cream from a bowl. “He has the sister he longed to have back, and she, a brother that will forever dote on her!”

“Uh huh.” Kiran swallowed a second mouthful, holding her fork up triumphantly. “And it’s not just them! There’s all sorts of heroes here from different worlds that have been brought together by being summoned to Askr!”

She began counting out the most recent hero pairings in the Order, on her fingers. “There’s Seteth and Ena. Dimitri and Eldigan. Emmeryn and Tibarn!” Kiran giggled and winked, taking a small bite of pie. “Even King Marth and Queen Celica! Now that wedding really shook things up!”

“It did rock the boat! But they work so well together. You can’t deny that!” He lifted a large heaping spoonful of pie to his face, with a crossed-eye gaze. “It took time, but at least everyone has made their peace now.”

“It’s not easy for the heroes to come here.” Kiran pushed her empty plate away, and watched her champion finish his own dessert. “Like Soren always said, Askr changes its heroes, it changes all of us, and our paths in life.” She hopped down from her chair, dropping a few gold coins on the counter, and pulling on her summoner’s coat. “Heroes connect, and form bonds with other heroes they never would have met otherwise.” She smiled thinking about it for a moment. “It’s actually really special how this world brings people together! Askr is truly a special place!”

“I don’t think it’s just this place that brings them together!” Ranulf stood up, rubbing his stomach, then pulling his favorite hand band on.

Kiran frowned, perplexed by his statement. “What else could it be?”

“Well, the Order’s summoner of course!” Ranulf laughed, placing his arm around her shoulders, leading out of the dining hall and off to their next task. “You’re just as special too!”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Favorite Unit | Strength/Weakness**

“Attack… or speed?” Kiran stared at the basket of trait fruits sitting across the stores room in the Order’s barracks. She was surrendered by the stacks of combat manuals she was trying to catalog and organize that afternoon. Squinting her eyes, she repeated herself slowly, as if the answer would eventually reveal itself to her if she recited the magical words again. “Attack, or….”

“Done!” Ranulf called out, sliding the last of his manuals away. “Are you almost finished sorting your pile?” He sauntered over to where Kiran was sitting, leaning against the shelf, and folded his arms. “I was thinking about cutting you a break, and letting you take the rest of the afternoon off. You know, on account of it being your anniversary and all!”

“Really?!” She excitedly looked up at him, grabbing the combat manual she had placed in front of her. “I’m almost done! I was just distracted. I got kind of stuck with this one manual. It’s really good, but I just don’t know who to give it to!”

“Who do you think will benefit from it more?”

“I think a few heroes could…” She paused, and ran her fingers along the spine of the manual. “So I’m kind of torn.”

“I know, let’s create a list of potential heroes, and figure this out before you make any hasty decisions!” Ranulf grabbed a charcoal pencil, and a piece of parchment, siting crossed-legged in front of her. “Okay, who is the first candidate?”

“Henry could use it well.” She thought, a mental picture of him duking it out in the Aether Raids Keep floated in her mind. “Stack more defense so he could take on even stronger enemies!”

“Creepy mage.” Ranulf scribbled Henry’s name down. “Got it!”

“Or maybe Hector? It would just make him even more oppressing!” Kiran smirked, recalling the lords’ new refine. “Really stick it to them with his lance!” She made a jabbing motion, like she was holding an invisible lance.

“Oho!” Ranulf cried out, holding the pencil above his head, shouting Hector’s catchphrase. “Pierce the sky Maltet!”

Kiran laughed, watching him write Hector’s name down. “And then there’s Mila. This could be perfect for her, and help her shut down a lot more defense teams.” She paused, pouting. “The problem is, she’s not even here in this Askr, but she could be someday!” She shrugged her shoulders, dishearten by the situation. “So I don’t know if I should save it and wait…”

Ranulf looked up, tapping his chin with the pencil. “Those are some hard choices.” His eyes lit up, an idea forming in his mind. “Well you could just give it to your favorite hero?” He smirked, trying to act nonchalant and casual about the suggestion. “I betcha he would be very appreciative to receive such a fine reward for his tireless work, and dedication to the Order’s summoner!”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” Kiran nodded, picking up the manual, and pushing herself to her feet. “In fact, that’s exactly what I will do!”

“Really?!” Ranulf smiled, looking up at her in disbelief.

“Yup!” Kiran declared triumphantly, a devilish smirk across her face. “Reyson it is!”

Ranulf squinted his eyes, giving her an unamused glare, and crossing his arms.

“Just kidding! Just kidding!” Kiran giggled, quickly backpedaling and offering him the manual. “Here, Ranulf, you deserve it!”

“Thank-you.” Ranulf hugged Kiran, accepting the gift from his summoner, and holding her close. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Weapon Type | Accessories**

“What do you think?” Kiran stretched out her arms, striking a dynamic pose in the mirror. She modeled the Teddy Bear clip secured tightly to her hair. “Too much? Too little?”

“For you?” Ranulf scrunched up his nose, shaking his head and returning to rummaging through a box of discounted items in the Aether Resort’s Accessory Shop.

“No! For Tiki!” She laughed, popping the latch of the clip and pulling it out of her hair. “I thought I would pick up a few early gifts!” Kiran shrugged, picking up some Bat Ears and sliding it on. “You know, beat the Winter Festival rush!”

“I thought you were getting something for yourself.” He looked at her in the mirror, putting on some Shades and smirking at his reflection. “You know, to ‘treat-yo-self’ on your anniversary!”

“I don’t know.” Kiran pulled the Bat Ears off, turning to face him, slumping against the mirror with her back. “Maybe you’re right. I was overthinking the whole ‘personal anniversary’ thing. I should just wait to celebrate in the new year with the rest of the summoners.” She sighed, shrugging, and tried playing her emotions down. “It’s no big deal. Anyways, what do you think? I was going to pick up this cute Feh Doll for Little Tiki and these Bat Ears for Cherche!”

Ranulf nodded. “I think they’ll love them.” He gave her a gentle smile, reassuring her choice in gifts.

“Thanks! I already bought a few fun novelty weapons for some heroes too!” Kiran announced, setting aside the two items she knew she was going to purchase and she sat back to watch Ranulf continue to try on hats.

“Oh?” He asked, modeling a head wrap.

“I bought a Petal Parasol for Laslow, a Madness Flask for Soren, and a Toasty Marshmallow Skewer for Sakura!” She smirked, recalling her shopping spree. “I had to barter with a few heroes to get these gifts, but it was worth it. They didn’t even see me coming!”

“Those are all great gifts!” Ranulf pulled the wrap off, and scratched his head, messing up his hair, and pulling his head band back on, securing his Clover Clip to it. “They’re lucky to have you as their friend!”

“How about you? I can’t get you a weapon…” Kiran pouted, glancing at the bargain items. A devilish grin creeping across her face. She quickly reached over, snatching up a large pair of Spy Goggles. “Here try this on!” She slid the goggles on Ranulf, standing back and laughing.

“I don’t think so.” He stared at her through the spiral lenses, pulling them off, and reaching down beside him, whipping out a Snorkel Set. “What about you? How do you like this!” He snickered, standing back and admiring his work, grinning. “Perfect!”

“Woulb you weally follow meb into battle withb these?” She mumbled with a pinched nose and flipped her hair, striking another pose, showcasing the snorkels.

“Only if I wanted to drown in embarrassment!” Ranulf laughed, while she removed the Snorkels, and turned to put on her coat. He reached over, grasping the hood of her summoner’s coat, and pulling it up, over her head, and down across her face. “Let’s just keep the hood on, it helps cover your goofy face!” She shirked, wiggling to break free from his grasp, laughing together.

Kiran pulled down her hood, her face flushed, hair tangled, trying to catch her breath. “Do you think you’ll ever replace that old Clover?” She asked, looking up at the green clip she gave him the first day they met.

“My Lucky Clover?!” Ranulf exclaimed, trying to fix her hair. “No way! It’s special to me!”

“Good.” Kiran smiled up at him. “It’s special to me too!”

To Be Continued…

* * *

**FEH Characters | Summoner's Daily Life**

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Ranulf spun the key to 1606 Fljót House around his finger as they walked up to the small cottage gates.

“I don’t know. Whatever is easy.” Kiran sighed, opening the wrought iron gate to the garden. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yes, it has.” Ranulf agreed, following her through the opening. He closed the gate behind them with a soft creak. “But you got a lot of work done!” He followed up optimistically.

“Really? It doesn’t feel like it.” Kiran muttered, approaching her dark cottage.

“What are you talking about?!” He pulled the sleeve of her coat, stopping her from moving forward down the narrow flag stone path. “We finished the team picks for Soren. You advised Laslow, and helped resolve his issue. You checked up on the Aether Raids team, and harvested the crops for the dining hall.” Ranulf continued to recount, and check-off the tasks they had completed on a mental check-list. “You talked to Anna, advocating for better methods in supporting the heroes, and their room agreements. We sorted and delegated who should receive combat manuals! Oh, and don’t forget you finished your gift shopping!” Ranulf laughed, taking a breath from his rant. “Sounds like a very productive day to me!”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kiran shrugged, looking away. “But it doesn’t really matter. I’m just going to end up doing the same thing tomorrow…” She turned away to go inside mumbling. “Same thing every day. Day in, day out for a year…”

“Wait!” Ranulf cried, his eyes widening in disbelief. “Are you upset about not celebrating your one year anniversary in Askr today?”

Kiran pouted, and avoided eye contact, toeing a pebble on the path with the end of her boot. “No…”

“You’re a terrible liar.” He looked down on her, placing his hands on his hips, waiting for her to cave, and confess what was really bothering her.

“Fine. Yes.” Kiran grumbled, admitting her disappointment in the day. “The truth is my life has really change since coming here, and I mean for the better! I like doing the work, putting in the hours. Summoning, and meeting new heroes from far off worlds. Watching them connect in the Order, and seeing them grow stronger with my guidance.” She smiled, and looked at the stars, the cosmic pool that went on forever holding the other summoners. “And I know today’s date might not mean as much to the others, but it kind of means a lot to me.” She shrugged, trying not to cry. “It just would have been nice if someone remembered when I was summoned too.”

“Awww.” Ranulf pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back. “If it will make you feel better how about we make pizza tonight?” He suggested, placing his arm around her shoulder, and leading up to the front door. “It’s one of your favorites!”

“Yeah, okay.” She smiled, sniffling. She was starting to feel better after venting about what was bothering her, even if it was just for a second. “I’m just being silly anyways.” Kiran added, now that she thought about it, a quiet night at home with a big pizza to herself wouldn’t be half bad. Leave the party for the new year!

“Who knows, maybe someone will remember tomorrow!” Ranulf slid the key in the door’s lock, turning it, and pushing the door open. “You never know when life might…”

“SURPRISE!” The alchemist’s lamps in the hallway flared up brightly, and figures jumped out at Kiran throwing paper confetti, shouting!

“…you.” Ranulf nudged Kiran into the hallway, her stiff limbs, in shock. “Happy Anniversary, Kiran!” He laughed, joining the other heroes at the party.

“W-What’s happening?” Kiran stuttered, she could feel hot tears, forming in her eyes.

“You didn’t really think we would forget the day we summoned you here, did you?” Princess Sharena, grabbed the summoner’s arm, leading to the front room, decorated in all sorts of flowers and paper strimmer’s. pizza and punch already being handed out to the happy guests.

Anna pushed her way into the room with a large frosted cake in her arms. “When **I** summoned her here!” She smugly reminded them all.

“Thank-you, so much!” Kiran laughed, trying to hold back her sobs. “Thank-you for bringing me here!”

“No, thank-you for joining us in Askr, Kiran.” Prince Alfonse smiled, and gave her a big hug. “Thank-you for coming to the World of Zenith!”

The End.


End file.
